The Fall of CC
The first attempt at unity was the "Communist State of New Zealand". Under "Benjamin Charles Stevens"' rule, the Communist State of New Zealand brought together multiple factions under one banner, and was the home of many discussions and intense foreplay techniques the likes of which the world had never seen. After a major disruption in the community thanks to one "Angelo "Penut" Power", the server quickly became a ghost town, and was all but abandoned. Thus was born the Communist Community. The "Communist Community", spearheaded by "Penut" was the second attempt at unity devised, and was the longest standing active attempt at unity, beating the previous 1 and future 2 attempts at the same thing. Despite this longstanding standing, the Communisty Community was not without flaws, but none of which couldn't be fixed with a bit of sacrifice, however leaving these things would result in a shitshow, surely a fair trade. the Communist Community became a shitshow. A leader, corrupted by his own power, succumbed to his own selfish desires, and created something truly terrible. Multiple cluttered text channels, folders, voice channels. An overabundance of residence and cluttery, useless and redundant bots, at least 5 counted instances of small children existing. And the final straw was the great plague. By the time it was brought to the attention of "Penut", it was far too late to stop. The only solutions left were a complete rebranding and absolute wipe under the same flag, or an easy fresh start, the only constant between the two being that all traces of the plague were to be eradicated, before the effects became irreversible, and everyone got permanent cancer. Late one night, Benjamin Charles Stevens emerged with his contingency plan if something like this were to happen, the grand re-opening of the Communist State of NZ, and so the fresh start was sprung into action which left only the problem of what to do with the Communist Community. Much deliberation occurred on the fate of the entity, to which the final responsibility fell solely onto Penut. The acceptance of great failure, the understanding of the greater good and the hope for a brighter future under a new leader were placed into a single action. And put into the hands of a single man. And it was deleted. And hence the great power that was the asian dynasty known as the "Communist Community" fell. Burned to the ground, not in sadness, but in somber relief. A small ceremony was held at dusk, a final farewell to the first and likely final "Communist Community". Like a phoenix, the "Communist State of NZ II" had risen from the ashes of the "Communist Community", under the rule of a wiser and more experienced "Benjamin Charles Stevens". This was possibly the shortest active run of all attempts, as it seems someone forgot to wash their boots and tracked along with them plague, once thought completely omitted, it had returned once more. Benjamin, in his hubris, allowed his people too much freedom, and expected too much of his subjects' loyalty to him, thus began the second coming of the great plague. 30/08. There was no shortage of action, as "Benjamin", having seen this exact scenario play out once before, was aware of it's symptoms and acted quickly in creating the "Communist State of NZ III" Many of the features of the "Communist State of NZ II" were quickly restored, however not without reprecussion. The great debate of 01/08 when Penut emerged to ask for the previous server to be erased to avoid any possibility of infection to the new server. This debate led to the expression of disgust in the residents of the "Communist State of NZ III" by "Alex "Cunt" Archibald", followed swiftly by his leaving. Category:Events